


Succubus

by Fictionalloveismylife



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Spike - Freeform, Succubus, incubus, just a whole lot of sex, monster bot, overload, slut, slut bot, valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionalloveismylife/pseuds/Fictionalloveismylife
Summary: Hot Rod was not built a soldier. He was put on Cybertron for one purpose only.Interface, pleasure and kill.Succubus Hot Rod.He goes around the bots, one bot each chapter.





	Succubus

Hot Rod was alone for many reasons. He was a bodyguard for Vivian and had to stay undercover, all the other mechs he knew were in America, the old mechs that were in England were either too old and recharged most the time or they were Cogman. But there was another reason, his true form.

Hot Rod wasn’t made as a soldier. His cute face, alluring optics and stunning frame, these were just his attractive attributes he wore as a cover. They lured bots in, and by the time they see his true form it’s too late. 

He was a succubus, put on Cybertron by Primus, a gift of dark humour. He was used to control the population by killing off bots, but in a delightfully pleasurable way. When he first arrived he would pray on the unsuspecting bots in recharge. But over time he began to find that awake bots were much more fun and a lot more satisfying. 

During the war he hid his true form, fighting so he would be able to interface again in peace. When he got to Earth he was surrounded by organics, things that would nowhere near satisfy his needs enough.

But finally the war was over, they were able to go back home to Cybertron. And he was once more surrounded by bots. He hid away, he couldn’t reveal himself, he didn’t want his friends to die. He grown fond of them over the years.

He kept himself busy, rebuilding hab suits and med bays, he mined for Energon, he took long drives around Cybertron, or just locked himself away. Anything to avoid everyone. But with this strong smell of Fresh Cybertronians, and knowing there were so many out there, he gre warm, his need to interface rising and getting stronger.

He sat in the dark, curled up in thought. What if he were to have just one session, and then stop? Not go as many times as to kill a mech. He sat up straight, a sudden realisation filling him with joy. He was back on Cybertron, there wasn’t just one mech nearby. He had access to the whole planet, the entire race. Mechs could last at least two rounds. Doing the math, that meant a lot of sessions. It was time he got to work.


End file.
